Elasmosaurus
|-|Elasmosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 120 |available = Yes |tradeable = No |baby_health = 300 |juvenile_health = 685 |adult_health = 1285 |elder_health = 1324 |baby_damage = 20 |juvenile_damage = 45 |adult_damage = 85 |elder_damage = 141 |baby_speed = 28/35 |juvenile_speed = 23/28 |adult_speed = 18/22 |defense = 12 |oxygen = 200 |moistness = 20 |growth = 0.5 |desc= TBA |height=30 FT |length=46 FT |weight=4000 LBS}} Design The Elasmosaurus (eel-as-mo-soar-uhs) '''(ribbon lizard) is a large elasmosaurid plesiosaur. It has a long, thin, slightly arched neck, with a small head and tapered snout with small, narrowed black eyes. It has a blocky body, thin, short flippers, and a miniscule tail. It is entirely green in color with black eyes. It looks like an eel with fins. Information It's a fish-eater, not designed for hunting larger prey. Few people play as this creature because it has an old model and animations, and also because of its bad stats. It is possible that it will get a remodel. |-|Deep Sea Elasmosaurus= A variant of Elasmosaurus adapted for deep sea hunting of fish schools. Design It looks exactly like the regular Elasmosaurus but is different in color and some pattern. It's light blue in color with gray stripes on its back. It is a very old model like the original Elasmosaurus. It also lacks any sort of animations. It doesn't get any sort of buff. |-|Subnautica Jellyray Elasmosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 1020 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = 180 |moistness = 5 |desc= TBA |height=30 FT |length=46 FT |weight=4000 LBS|available = Yes|baby_health = 24|baby_damage = 3|baby_speed = 27/33|juvenile_health = 170|juvenile_damage = 6|juvenile_speed = 22/27|adult_health = 147|adult_damage = 37|adult_speed = 18/22|defense = None|growth = 0.6|elder_health = 1403|elder_damage = 153|tradeable = Yes}} The Subnautica Jellyray Elasmosaurus, more commonly known as "Jellyray" or "Jelly", has a noticeable resemblance to the Jellyray from Subnautica, hence the name. Its outer body, tentacles and tail are all a neon light blue, while its inner body is a bright pink. It lacks any sort of visible head or neck. You can see it under the surface of the water, just like the Aurora Borethalass Thalassomedon and Galactic Prognathodon. Just like the Grizzly Spinosaurus, the Subnautica Jellyfish Elasmosaurus may be one of those skins used more often than their originals. Trivia *Based off the Jellyray, a passive aquatic alien from the game "Subnautica" *Although desperately in need of a remake, no news or proof of an upcoming one has surfaced, currently making the default skin '''Elasmosaurus one of the least popular aquatic creatures. |-|The Black Leviathan = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 2080 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = 500 |moistness = 30 |desc= TBA |height=30 FT |length=46 FT |weight=4000 LBS|available = Yes}} The Black Leviathan is a titanic skin for the Elasmosaurus. The creature resembles a large Elasmosaurus, with rough black armor. It gets a moderate +5 buff in defense. Running down the sides of the Leviathan are streaks of orange. The Black Leviathan's eyes and mouth are a deep orange color, its teeth are black just like its base body color. It lacks any hind fins and only has front fins. This skin is the largest aquatic creature in the game and due to its size, it's actually hard to use when traveling in areas with many rocks and walls. Although it is weak compared to significantly stronger aquatics like Mosasaurus and Pliosaurus, it's a good addition to underwater packs for pure intimidation factor. It may be based off of an early leviathan concept art for the game Subnautica. |-|Megafin Elasmosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 1560 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = 180 |moistness = 30 |desc= TBA |height=30 FT |length=46 FT |weight=4000 LBS|available = Yes |made_By=servez_2build}} "A large elasmosaurus that gave up it's jaw strength for increased speed and an advanced color palette." Design Just like what's read in the description, the Megafin Elasmosaurus or more commonly called "Megafin" or "Megafin Elasmo", is green in color with a advanced color of orange on the tips of it's fins and underbelly. It's dent in it's snout is also orange. It has a much better model than the original Elasmosaurus with actual animations. It has dark green spines running down from it's neck to it's tail. It has a arched back with longer fins with small spines on it's front fins. It has a long neck with black and orange eyes. Trivia *It is likely that the remodel for the original Elasmosaurus might be similar to that of the Megafin Elasmosaurus. Category:Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Remodel coming soon Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Plesiosaur Category:Elasmosaurids Category:Leviathan Skins